Kenny Is Gone
Characters Featured Kenny (cameo) - Elly (cameo) - Kat - Grace - Peter - Grandma Pat Plot It was a clear, calm, hot summer day, Kenny and Elly are married, and she was pregnant for more than a few months now. Kat wakes up and sleepily asks Kenny if he wanted to go to the beach and hang out. But once she opened her eyes, she noticed no response. She thought Kenny would probably be in his room. No sign of Kenny. But, on the floor was a note written in his handwriting. It said: "Hello, Kat, I am sorry, but I am not interested in coming to the beach with you. I already had something planned before you did. I hope you are not disappointed. You are my best friend. I love you girl. -Regards, Kenny. (Saludos, Kenny.)" Kat was really saddened to see that Kenny left without her knowing at any other time until now. Now Kat had nothing or nobody but her own thoughts. Then Kat tried to draw to feel better. But it was no use, because Kenny and his friends were always her inspiration. So she tried to think of something else to do. While she was thinking, her mom Grace came in. She asked Kat if she wanted some of the breakfast that she cooked. Kat then tells her yes in a sad tone. Then Grace asked her what was wrong, and Kat responds with telling her that her pet shark, Kenny ran away. Then Kat shows her parents the note. Grace was disappointed that he ran off like this. Peter however, was quite surprised. He was thinking about the life before Kenny was around. Less food bills to pay, and less meat, seal pops, and seal flakes to buy. He started getting all excited while Kat and Grace were quite upset with him. Grace then tells Kat that if they do not find Kenny anytime soon, she will try and get Kat a replacement pet. Kat appreciated the offer, but she said no pet would be as awesome as Kenny would. Then she remembered about Ken's sister Fiji telling Grandma Pat about not having a owner or house to live in. Kat was thinking about adopting ''her ''if Kenny was not found. Then, after breakfast, Kat tried calling Kenny on his cell phone. Then, she heard a ring coming from Kenny's room. It was his phone on the desk ringing. Kat then thought for a minute and concluded that Kenny did not want to have contact with anyone. Not much can really said about this kind of behavior he was having. That Kat went outside into the rainy storm. She then said her heart was broken and that she wanted Kenny back. Then Kat started crying really, really hard. As tears ran down her face, she got more and more wet, and more and more weak. Then Grandma Pat showed up in her jacket and umbrella and asked Kat why she was out in the rain without something to cover her. Kat tells her grandma that she is sad because Kenny abandoned her. Grandma Pat then took Kat inside and talked to her for a few minutes. Peter then says to Kat that she cannot be that upset over a pet shark. He then says that sharks are just fish that will die really fast. Then, Peter thought that Kenny may have actually died (this was not true by the way). This made Kat even more sad and she cried even more. Grandma Pat then slaps Peter. That afternoon, Kat thought about what else she could do. She was thinking of talking to Fiji about it, but she then remembered Kenny telling Kat that his sister was going to be out of the city for a while. Kat was too tired and depressed to think anymore, so she wanted to get to bed early. She told her mom who came in that she would be skipping dinner. Grace then gotten worried sick about Kat and spoke to Peter and Grandma Pat overnight about what to do for Kat. She did not want Kat to do anything to herself. Kat then went to Kenny's room and grabbed a photo of Kenny and Kat together. It was the photo they took on the day they met each other. Kat slightly smiled as tears slipped onto her cheeks. Then, the next morning, Kat set out to put up posters about her missing shark. Once all of the posters have been set up, she waited for someone to call in about a report. But so far, she was unsuccessful. The she saw Fiji coming towards Kat. Fiji then tells Kat some amazing news! She told Kat to come with her. She then leads Kat to a huge, hidden burrow in a forest. Kenny and Elly were in there, with a towel on the dirt floor. Kenny was laying down, all loopy and exhausted. Kat was very happy to see Kenny okay. Elly then tells Kat and Fiji that the actual reason why Kenny left Kat was because Elly and Kenny were having baby shark pups. They had quadruplets, which were four shark pups. 2 were bull sharks, while 2 were tiger sharks. There were 2 boys, 2 girls. Kat felt really happy for them having pups, but was worried about why Kenny was all loopy and dizzy. Then Elly tells Kat not to worry about it, because it was grown up things. Then everyone went home. Kat and Elly took Kenny to Kat's house. Then, Elly and Kat carefully sat Kenny down on his bed. Then Kat tucked him in and told him goodnight. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kenny smiles with his eyes still shut. Then Kat tells her parents not to worry about Kenny anymore. She then tells them that she found him in the woods in the middle of nowhere in a abandoned burrow, and that he was loopy, light-headed, and dizzy. Grace and Grandma Pat were delighted to hear this news. However, they said Kenny would probably feel a little better by morning time. Peter was shocked. Then he got bummed and depressed about the bills and other things and went to his room. Kat then hugged Kenny in tears of joy as she laid down beside him.